1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sanitary fixtures and more particularly to a flush valve adapted to activate to remove toilet odor by activating one of a linear control water drainage mechanism and a hydraulic water drainage mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
People may press a push button of a toilet to dispose feces after discharging the body wastes from the rectum. But odor may linger in the bathroom and people may feel uncomfortable. There are many patent disclosures for removing odor from toilet. For example, Chinese Patent Numbers ZL00263940.8, ZL92245259, ZL200520016073.6, ZL200720131343.7, and ZL200520000309.7 each disclose a device for removing odor out of toilet after discharging feces. However, these patents are disadvantageous due to complicated mechanisms, bulkiness, customization of ceramic toilet bowl, modification of adjacent bathroom wall, huge work, poor quality, and impracticability.
Chinese Patent No. ZL201110001526.8 discloses a device adapted to mount in a toilet for odor removal. The device comprises an odor exhaust unit, a flush system, an overflow assembly, and a water inlet system. The patent has advantages of excellent odor removal, adaptability, and being configured to modify. But the patent also has following disadvantages because it adopts tap water and pressure as means for flushing: Flush valve and inlet valve are co-activated by a hydraulic switch. An inlet filter can be partially or completely blocked after one to two years of use if quality of tap water is not good. It can greatly decrease water pressure. And in turn, the flush capability of the toilet can be compromised due to low water pressure. The amount of water per flushing is subject to water pressure because the flush valve is activated by tap water. This is disadvantageous to water saving toilets. Water stored in the toilet tank cannot be used to for flushing if the supply of tap water is cut off. This is because there is no activation of the device. Finally, there are excessive components which are difficult of being correctly installed.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.